Double Face
by AceZ-Shadow
Summary: Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realise that there's more than meets the eye. Evildumbledore,Evilron,HGHP,good voldemort?........
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Title:** **_Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

Please bear with me...

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

**First Chapter:** Back to Hogwarts

A whistle blew loudly, all the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be boarding the Hogwarts Express, for today was September 1rst, the beginning of the school year. A certain green eyed, raven hair boy sat silently alone in his compartment. His two friends, one very smart girl, and one very thick boy where currently attending the Prefect meeting. He mulled over past experiences and future possibilities until his train of thoughts where interrupted by a small red headed girl, and slightly chubby boy.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny greeted, only to be disregarded.

"What wrong mate?" Neville asked, making himself comfortable in his seat. Harry only shrugged slightly, the two newcomers took Harry's silence as the aftermath of being sleep debrived.

After a few hours of silence, the compartment door opened again, letting a very pissed off Ron and Hermione in.

"Do I want to know?" Ginny asked, as Ron sat besides her and Hermione sat beside her emerald eyed boyfriend, Harry. He had showed his true feelings for her after the Yule ball.

"What happened?" Neville asked tiredly.

"Oh nothing really special, the Mr. Perfect Malfoy and the flirty Parkinston were only the ones chosen to become Slytherin prefect! They act as if they owned the bloody place!" Shouted a frustrated Ron.

"That is to be expected." Ginny said making Ron's anger rise to a boiling point, his face had become redder than his hair.

Meanwhile, Hermione remained quiet, seemingly watching her boyfriend at the corner of her eye as she read her fifth year potion book. The bushy brunette girl was willing to bet that the boy-who-lived wasn't aware of their presences, heck she wouldn't even be surprise if Harry had forgotten were he was.

Halfway through the journey, the compartment door was slammed brutally open by a certain Draco Malfoy and his two jolly sidekicks, Crabble and Goyle.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A mudblood, a blood traitor, a squib, and a half-blood... having a party?" Malfoy snorted, making his two Slytherin sidekicks laugh.

"Get out, you're not wanted here." Hermione replied angrily, ready to fight back, wands on hand.

"How dare you talk to me, you filthy mudblood." Malfoy retorted, he drew his wand, signaling for his two goons to do the same. Ron, Neville, and Ginny raised their wands to help protect their friend.

"If I were you, I would be enjoying the last days of my life, now that the Dark Lord is back, your kind will surely lose the war." Malfoy said smirking. At this Harry spoke up.

"Put your wands down. Fighting here won't do nor change anything and beside I don't think it's a very wise thing to start a fight when you're out-numbered, don't you agree Malfoy?" Harry said without looking at them and continued to stare at the scenery outside.

Malfoy was surprise by Potter's new attitude.. He was expecting him to shout back at him and even try to curse him too, but no, Potter had stayed calm and showed no emotion. Malfoy only nodded at him unconsciously and left along with the two confused fat Slytherin oafs.

"At last you spoke up!" Ron said taking his seat again "I thought your going to let your girlfriend handle it on her own."

The rest of the journey became uneventful and in Ron's opinion, it was very boring.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

There my very first fic.

Hope you like it.

Please Review.

**AceZ-Shadow**


	2. The News Cracker

**Title_: Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

Please bear with me...

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

**Chapter 2: The News Cracker**

The students entered the Great Hall that stands its beauty. Hundreds of candles admire the ceiling of the ancient building as the ghost from all different houses welcome the students. The first entered the Great Hall led by Prof. McGonagall. The sorting began and ended leaving the Hufflefuff with 6, 3 in Slytherin, Gryffindors gained 7 while Ravenclaws have 5. Instant silence engulfed the Hall when the hundred fifthy year old headmaster stood.

"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now that sorting it finished i would like to say a few words, bofle, dofle, nocle, swick" with that all tables were filled with foods and drink.

"That in one of the weirdest speech I ever heard from the headmaster" Ron said filling his plate with food that to Hermione's opinion very impossible to finished.

"Really Ron could you finish that up?" the bushy brunette girl ask

"Drop it Hermione, not even mom could change Ron's attitude" Ginny advice.

Everyone is enjoying there food when Fred passed by and handed Harry a piece of parchment away from the view of everyone else. Harry was so caught up with his conversation with Ron decided to open it later. Few more hours and the last curse vanished along with the left over leaving the tables and plates sparkling clean. Dumbledore stood up for the second time and instant filled the Hall

"now that all of us were fed, I would like to make a few announcement" he said looking the sea of faces "I would like to introduced to you your news D.A.D.A. Teacher, Prof. Snape" with that the Great hall was filled with whispers while the Slytherin house clap for their head of the house for finally getting the position he wanted.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted out loud "he must be joking"

"There's no way I'll be able to pass my DADA now, I mean Snape the terror" Finnigan complained. All the while, Harry just kept quiet while looking at Prof. Snape with calculating look in his eyes.

"now, now, don't you worry because your new potion master is non other than Prof. Slugborn, his been a teacher here before and I can assure you that he is definitely a master in potion" Dumbledore assured his student "now all was said, I must bead all of you good night" with that the students started filling out of the great hall, all were discussing on what happened a couple of seconds ago.

"I can't believed it, Snape the new DADA teacher, I mean why would Prof. Dumbledore gave Snape the position he denied for years" Ron pointed out

"He has a point you know" Neville said walking beside Ron

"Honestly guys, be respectful and besides the only reason you hate him is because you always failed at his class" Hermione defended. Harry said nothing to this.

The next day, the Gryffindor friends went down for an early breakfast only to be greeted by the most unwelcome news.

"Do you think he will cool down, now that he got the subject he longed for years?" Neville ask filing his plate with food.

"No, on the contrary he'll get worsted" Hermione answered

"I hope not" Harry said

"I don't know about you but I'm reading my DADA 5, Merlin knows what Prof. Snape will do in his first day of class!" Neville suddenly said with dread.

"I second that" Harry said as he pulled out his DADA 5 from his bag.

"Good point" Hermione said getting her book as well.

"Come on guys we don't even know our schedule yet" Ron defense

"Better ready than be sorry" Ginny advised.

"Whatever" Ron said. Moments later Prof. McGonagall started distributing their scheduled. "Holy shit we got DADA first" with that Ron drop his spoon and fork and started reading his book.

"That's what I'm talking about" Ginny said with a smug in her face.

Owls started arriving, delivering daily prophet and mails. Hermione got her copy along with some other students. After seconds of delivery whispers started filling up the Great Hall. Students started looking or pointing at Harry.

"What now?" Harry said irritated

"This" Hermione said passing to him a copy of Daily Prophet.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted after reading the Daily Prophet.

**THE-BOY-WHO-LIED**

By Rita Sneeker

_The boy-who-lived is now-the-boy-who-lied as he proclaimed the returned of he-who-must-not-be-named. The ministered as assured that you know who is not back and will never return. _

_But many people still questioned the events of last year asking for explanation on the appearance of the dark mark . . ._

The article goes on and on. Harry couldn't take it anymore. How the ministry could deny such truth? How long are they going to hide this? Stares and whispers, Harry stood up and left the Great Hall followed by his friends. They went straight to DADA class and stayed at the back in silence. After the event in the Great Hall, all Harry could wish for is a normal school day for he could no longer stand if there are more obstacles for that single day.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

Hope you like it.

Review please...

**AceZ-Shadow**


	3. First Day Madness

**Title_: Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

Please bear with me...

**Chapter 3: First Day Madness**

Students started arriving at the newly decorated Defense Against Dark Arts Room and to Harry's opinion was a surprised that the dungeon bat greasy git have a good taste in decorating a Defense room for he expected that the room will be dark and scary full of body parts in a jar . . . NO . . . Instead he was greeted with different weapons and armor. There are pictures of people demonstrating on how to cast and evade spells and curses. Some shows different charms that would help in a certain situation.

'certainly unlikely him' he said to himself as he settled at the back of the room trying not to get any attention after what happen at the Great Hall. Students settled themselves in, all waiting for their DADA master to arrive.

Suddenly the entrance of their classroom shut close along with the windows making the students all jump out of the seat. The room was now dark making some of the students shake at the sudden darkness.

"I do hope you red your books" the voice of their teacher came from nowhere. Then the torches of the room lit up making shadows move all around. "If I check the class records correctly, both Slytherin and Gryffindor are even at number. So why don't we check the ability of both house surely its fare enough, right" The DADA master said with a sneered knowing fully well that the Slytherin have a bigger chance of winning since they received an early training from their parents being pure blood.

With a snap of a finger the tables and chairs all vanish leaving some surprised Gryffindor drop on the floor including Neville and Ron. Harry was able to stand, sensing that something was up to their teachers' sleeves. Now both Gryffindor and Slytherin are standing at both sides of the room. Some Gryffindor like Finnigan step closer to Hermione asking some spells that could be used.

"You could use any spell to disarmed or stunned your opponent" with this Harry and Draco lock eyes with each other making their classmate step away from them after remembering what happened at their second year.

"At the count of three you shall start... one" all wands are out, pointing at their chosen opponent.

"Two..." Draco and Harry pulled their wands out. No one dare take Harry or Draco as their opponent as the unsaid words 'His Mine' is very clear in the air.

"...three" all hell break lose at the classroom of DADA.

Draco and Harry both cast a stuffefy at each other only to collide. Hermione started disarming the Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle tried to cast a jelly jinx only to back fire at them. Ron tried to copy what Hermione is doing only to fail miserably. Neville on the other hand was able to stun few Slytherin while keeping up his shield up. At the middle of the room and fighting student, you could see a jet of green and red light fighting. Harry and Draco were able to hold their fire up.

"Your dead potter" Draco shouted.

"In your dreams" Harry answered back and with that Harry's red light hit Draco and flew across the room.

"Stop" they heard their DADA teacher said all fire sis. Severus has been watching the fight between Draco and Harry and he was pretty confident that Draco would win but when he saw his godson flew across the room he stop the fight. After the event at the Graveyard last year he should have known that Harry had a bigger chance in winning against Draco.

"Well, well, well, let see, Slytherin have six remaining while the Gryffindors have three Slytherin win" with that the remaining Slytherin smile broadly at their victory. "Though, I'm surprised that the three of you managed to hold all six of them"

"Not all of us are dumb as many of you think, professor" Harry said while locking eyes with the teacher.

"10 point from Gryffindor for luck of respect"

"Reading helps Prof." Neville said. Severus was really surprised not that he will show it, but the Longbottom heir was able to stay up and even manage to stun few Slytherin.

"Really..." with a sneer, he revived the stunned students with a flick of his wand and all tables and chairs appeared. Once the students all had taken their seat, Prof. Snape started pointing out their mistakes even putting some in shame like Ron for trying to copy. For the first time he didn't comment anything to the Longbottom heir, after all he was able to remain up until the end of the test. After few hours of lecturing and putting some students to shame the class was over. The students left the classroom and started making their way to their next class; all are still in deep discussion about what happened at the DADA class.

"Can you believed what he did to me" Ron said as he massage his back "he actually said that I'm wrong".

"You are wrong Ronald, and besides he is right in warning you not to copy a spell you didn't know" Hermione defended

"Whatever"

"I'm actually surprised that you where able to stay up Neville, congratulation" Hermione commented. Neville was about to answer when they all heard the voice of Cho Chang calling Harry.

"Oh, Harry I've been looking all over for you" Cho said flirty while squeezing herself between Harry and Hermione.

"Really, why?" Harry regrets asking.

"I heard what Prof. Snape did at your class" she said grabbing one the arms of Harry making Hermione eye widen at her action.

"Worried about what Cho?" trying to remove Cho's hands with no avail.

"You of course"

"Cho, nothing id wrong with me" he said successfully removing Cho's hands.

"But..."

"Chang! Nothing is wrong with Harry so butt off!" Hermione said as he stand between Harry and Cho.

"What's wrong Granger, afraid of a little bit of competition?" Cho said huskily, folding her arms in front.

"No Chang, and besides its not like his coming with you anyway" and with that Hermione grab Harry and kiss him deeply in front of Cho then smiled at her. Harry is actually shock at what Hermione did not that he didn't like it.

"BITCH"

"I'll take that as a compliment so move out the way, you taking to much space" Hermione said dragging a very shock Harry along with the others leaving the fuming Ravenclaw.

"Very Slytherin of you" Harry said with sarcasm

"Why thank you"

"I hope that's the last time we see Cho" Harry said. Neville couldn't agree more. All the while Ron is preaching them on how Slytherin they act which was completely ignored by the others. To Harry opinion, this day is full of nothing more but madness.

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

High... sorry if it took me so long to up date...

Please, please... review

**_Next Time_**...

The joker twins ultimate prank


	4. Hair Dooms Day

**Title:** **_Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realise that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

please bare with me...

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

**Chapter 4: Hair Dooms Day**

It's only the third week of September but the O.W.L.'s is starting to heat up. The teachers of Hogwarts are worse in giving assignments, seat work, reports and hell a lot of pop quiz. The Hogwarts library can be consider a common room due to so many fifth year that stay their to do some research, looking for reference and doing reports, its bloody crowded. The Ravenclaws got worse in staying in the Library. Prof. Mcgonagall is giving more transfiguration test than the usual saying that it will prepare them in there OWL's. Prof. Snape is even worse in DADA than in potion, the practical test became even more often. It seem that all of the teachers had their own reason in giving out more than the usual heck even Hagrid is giving out the worse in his subject to the point of actually giving them individual magical animal to take care.

All that is happening in Hogwarts doesn't stop the Weasley twins in causing mayhem that will surely rival the maruadors.

"guys, don't eat the beacon" Harry warned his friends as he remember the parchment that Fred gave him at the welcoming feast. His friends gave him a questioning look. "Do I have to say?..."

". . . ."

"the twins"

His friends look at the beacon then to the other tables then back to their beacon. Seconds later they heard a loud shout from the Ravenclaw table then followed by the others. The hairs of all those who ate the beacon started to change color. Some students have blue, green, orange hair while the others have purple, gray, pink, violet turning the entire Great Hall look like a sea of rainbow. Even the teacher wasn't safe at the prank. Prof. Snape and Draco Malfoy gained a brilliant red hair making some of the students laugh at them even the teachers and the head master join in.

"WHO EVER DID THIS, WILL NEVER GET AWAY!" Prof. Snape shouted as he made his way out of the hall along with some Slytherin. The entire student-body only laugh harder at the teachers' fury.

"Mission accomplished Fred..." said Gorge giving his twin brother a high five.

"We should make more of this..." Fred suggested as he put a small vial at his pocket and both of them made an evil laugh.

The entire day went on with lots of stomach aching laugh, as the non-victim of the morning prank couldn't help themselves but laugh at the victims. Many are going to the Hospital Wing in hope of finding a cure only to realize that the hair prank wasn't over yet. At the strike of 12:00 noon the hair suddenly started to change color according to the student dislike, then the hair that peacefully sitting in their head started shouting at the students every time they would fix or comb their hair. And if it wasn't enough by the end of the day the hair prank only goes form worse to hell as all of the victims realize that their now shouting hair started voicing out their thoughts.

At dinner of that same day the great hall was full noise of chattering and gossip passing as the usual but the only thing is no one of the students are talking not even the teachers but instead their hairs were actually tacking to each other as if they have their own brain. Prof. Mcgonagall knew it was the Weasley twins who pulled the prank but she couldn't believe that they could produced something like this, hairs talking to another hair as if they have their own life. Prof. Snape is not present in the staff table nor the rest of the day, everybody knew that he was at his most precious lab, trying to make an antidote. He would never forgive this kind of humiliation.

Prof. Dumbledore rise at his seat and the entire students look at him but the talking hair kept on going making the head master chuckle.

"Well, what happened this morning was really an original one" he said clearly looking at the sea of faces and giving the Weasley twins a pointed look. "I must say in all of my head master years in Hogwarts, something like this never happened before" Fred and Gorge smile broadly. "But I must say this is also too much, that why 50 points from who ever did this and a detention with Hagrid for two weeks starting on Sunday" the twins slump at their seat after hearing their punishment. "and now that is done I think all of you need a good night sleep now chop, chop" with that the students went to their dormitories all hoping that the prank would be over by next morning, like hell it would for it will last for three days. Three days of stomach aching laugh, three days of hilarious torments and most specially three days without Prof. Snape.

"I hope we could see Prof. Snape's color changing talking hair" Ron said with dreamy eye. Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ginny all rolled their eyes at Ron's antics.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

There hope you like it

Review Please

suggestion, reaction are all welcome

_**Up Next...**_

The Ministry is up to something and Dumbledore is supporting it...


	5. Damage Trust

**Title:** **_Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

Please bear with me...

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

**Chapter _7_****Damage Trust**

Quiditch season could almost smell in the air as the try outs and new team captain were already announced and practice session were filed out.

Harry couldn't wait for he missed quiditch so much after all theirs no quiditch last year due to the legendary Tri-Wizard Tournament. He'll also need the practices time to get away from Cho Chang.

"Who do you think will win the cup this year?" Ginny ask half mindedly.

"I don't know there are new captains. New captain means year strategy" Harry answered as he finish his DADA essay.

"I hope its Gryffindors" Ron said as he trashes his third potion essay attempt.

"I wouldn't get my Hopes high if I were you" Hermione intercept as she finished her Ancient Ruin essay.

"WHY?" Ron and Neville said in unison.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" Hermione ask.

"What rumors?" Ginny ask.

"The Ravenclaws new captain actually gains a special training from professional quiditch player" Hermione informed them.

"So . . . . ?"

"So, he got more professional knowledge about quiditch strategy than any of the captain here in Hogwarts, even the Slytherin were talking about it" Hermione pointed out.

"Don't worry Hermione, as long as he got Harry theirs nothing to worry about" Ron said as he trash his forth potion essay attempt making Hermione's eyebrows raise that would surely beat the Malfoy.

"That's not a good attitude Ron" Harry warned. "You'll never know what might happened"

"His right you know" Neville agree.

These Gryffindors never knew how right they were. Well they will sure realize this at tomorrow's morning post at the very first day of quiditch season.

"WHAT?" the booming voice of Harry at the late October. All head turn to their direction inside the Great Hall.

"What wrong Harry?" Hermione ask worriedly. He never saw Harry this shock before. Harry just passed the mail to her and slump at his seat, eyes blank. She red the mail twice, not really believing its contents. "Are they mad!"

"What wrong?" Ron asked as Neville look at them for answers.

"Wait here" Hermione said as he left the table and went to Prof. McGonagall at the stuff table.

"Can I do something for you miss Granger?" Hermione simply gave her the letter. "They must be joking" Prof. McGonagall exclaimed after reading the letter, getting the attention not only the students but also the other teacher. Even Prof. Snape is curious of what the letter might contain.

"Come with me Miss Granger" Prof. McGonagall said as she stood up and left the stuff table. The two of them approached Harry and told him to come with them; they are going to the Head masters office.

Prof. McGonagall knocks at the oak door three times and entered without waiting for any response. There they saw the head master buried with so many paper works to finish that would surely take forever, in Harry's opinion. The deputy head mistress approached the table and slams the letter at it.

"What wrong Minerva?" Albus ask fixing his half moon glasses.

This is what's wrong" pointing at the letter. Prof. Dumbledore opened the letter and read.

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_**Due to circumstances, I Cornillius Fudge, Minister of Magic decided to banned you from playing Quiditch as a punishment from spreading lies to the wizarding world and causing uncertainties to the people about the returned of He-who-must-not-be-named. **_

_**Minister of Magic Cornillius Fudge **_

"Well" Minerva said getting impatiently.

"When did this came?" the head master ask.

"This morning" Harry answered quickly

"Albus you couldn't let this happened. The ministry has no say on how to run the school and certainly have no right to punish the students to something like this" Minerva said with dignity.

"I know Minerva but there are circumstances in which I have no say" he said as he put down the letter to his table.

"but, but do nothing, Albus please . . ." Hermione's hands were covering her mouth at shock of what the headmaster had just said. While Harry no longer heard the rest of the talk, he was in daze, the head master already knew this would come and yet he didn't inform him even warn him about something like this. No, instead he sat in his all glorious chair and waited. He wouldn't do anything about it either. Something like this never happened before, the had master he knew would do anything to defend what he believe is right and yet the person in front of him have no plan to defend him or even inform him. Then it hit him, how many more facts did the head master hide from him. If this simple thing are being hidden from him how much more the important once, things that can save or even lose lives if not told. He was pulled out of his thought when Hermione tap him at his shoulder.

"Professor"

"Yes Harry" Dumbledore answered.

"How long did you know about this"

"Before I answer you question, I would like both of you Minerva and Miss Granger to leave us for some privacy" Hermione was about to protest when Prof. McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder saying it will be ok. After the door is close the entire room was quiet. Not even the blazing 'green' flames at the fire place have the guts to disturbed the heavy air that in building up in the office. Even the portraits of the old headmasters and mistress were dead quiet.

"Now Harry for your answer" Dumbledore started at last "the reason why I did not tell is that the ministry told me to keep it secrete until the letter is delivered" he finished with a nod. Saying Harry is shock is an understatement.

"Seen when you became a puppet of the ministry!" Harry shouted not being able to stop himself.

"You must understand that I can not undo everything that is out hand"

"out hand, **OUT HAND** this is definitely in your hands you're the head master not them"

"WERE TALKING ABOUT THE MINISTRY HERE"

"but you were able to keep Snape out of Azkaban even if the dark mark is clear at his arm" Harry continued.

"I cannot defy everything" Dumbledore said

"_that a bullshit, seen when did the ministry worthy of following_" Harry hissed not really realizing that he had spoken in parseltongue.

"**YOU WILL NOT SPEAK THAT TONGUE IN MY SCHOOL"** Dumbledore shouted no longer seated but standing hands slammed at the table.

"_and seen when did Hogwarts became your school and what do you mean tongue"_ Harry hissed back only to realized that he is no longer speaking in English. " just forget it dammit it" storming out of the office back to the Gryffindor common room and call it a day to cool his head down.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

Sorry if it took me so long to update . . . .

Like it . . . hate it . . .

Hehehehe

Review please . . .

_**Up next . . . . **_

Dream filled Harry's night that is unknown to him.

_unti then see you soon . . . _


	6. In My Dream

**Summary**: Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

Please bear with me...

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDDFDFDFDFDDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

**Chapter 6 _In My Dream_ **

When he got to the common room, Ron was not there, thinking that Ron is at the Quiditch pitch for some practice. Harry took the opportunity of Ron's absence and called his most trusted friends, not that he hates Ron but he knew well enough that Ron could easily be manipulated. Hermione, Neville and the Weasley twins quickly followed him at the boy's dormitory, put up some charms and told everything of what happened at the head master's offices. They were shock at least at the action and decision of the Headmaster.

The news about Harry being banned from Quiditch spreads like a wild fire as the very next day the entire school already know even the Daily Prophet got a cover of it. As for Harry, he could only thank the gods above that the Daily Prophet didn't know what Happened at the Headmaster office and prayed that no else would . . . well his prayers were certainly not answered as a certain person with onyx eye watch everything from the green flames.

It been two days seen the event and the change in Harry's personality is changing even more. Right now, Harry along with his four friends were in the Room of Requirements. They are not really worried of Harry being banned at the team but his uncontrolled behavior of speaking parseltongue is what bothers them. There would come a time that Harry was talking to them then suddenly Harry would speak parseltongue without him knowing it.

"I'm telling you Harry, the only thing I could advice you is to calm down" Hermione suggested.

"she right mate, we can't go for the entire year obliviating every one who heard you speaking in parseltongue" Neville joke.

Sitting it the window the Room of Requirements proved Harry sigh, he knew his friends were right but he just couldn't stop himself from speaking it as if it was his natural language and not English. He watches the horizon of sea as he unconsciously playing his necklace with his fingers.

"He knew" Fred started "lets just change the topic"

"Yeah, Harry tell us of this weird dream of your" Gorge suggested. Hermione nodded while Neville sat up at the sound of the suggestion, he never heard it before.

"it's like this, in my dream I could tell that I was a baby because I could see my mother playing with me with stuff toys then seconds later a man entered the room. I heard my self called him dada as I raised my hands so I'm expecting James Potter but when I did get a good look at him I was shock to find the man was faceless and the only thin I could see are his emerald green eyes. If my memory serves me correctly dad doesn't have green eyes but instead he posses hazel color. So the question is, who is this man in my dreams I called dada? That is, if the baby in the crib is really me" Harry finished. The rest of the occupant of the room is silent.

"Of course it you, after all you did said that you saw your mother" Hermione spoke up.

"Gorge is right, that is weird, considering your history" Neville commented

"Maybe you-know-who is sending them?" Hermione suggested.

"You-know-who is sending a dream about a baby and a woman in his dream? . . . . Are you joking?" Fred said with sarcasm

"If Voldemort didn't send them, who did?" Neville ask

"I don't know" Harry answered truthfully.

"I think that brain of yours is only telling you to get hold of your self mate . . ." Fred began.

"And besides weird dream are part of human brain creation when its at rest or at list when we're asleep" Gorge finished as he point his finger at his head.

"Merlin's Gorge, how did you know that?" Hermione said almost laughing. Gorge only shrug his shoulder.

"I hope so" was the only thing Harry said at Gorge comment as he was buried to his own thought again.

There are so many questions that is starting to came out, out of no where and Harry hates it. He hates the fact that there are so many questions in life that looks like Fate doesn't have any plan on giving it out the answers.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

There hope you like it . . . . . . . . . . I know it a bit short but promise the next will be long...

Review Please...Thank to the review. . . .

say anything I won't be mad thoughI hope your not mad at me . . . . TT

I told you bear with me . . . . hehehehe

Well . . . I revised all chapters and correct them . . . well at least I correct the parts I thought needs to be corrected.

**_Up next_**...

_Voldermort reflects on……………._

_Until next time... _


	7. Where It All Began

**Title:** **_Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

**Please bear with me... **

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF **

**Chapter 7:** Where It All Began

Dark, dangerous, mysterious and scary; this are the few words that would describe the great castle of the Slytherin. Inside the manor, Lord Voldemort, the last descendant of the slytherin line is looking at the tapestry lineage; marveling its beauty, wondering its mystery and cursing its history.

You see, in the early age, when the castle is much younger, the wife of the lord of the castle gave birth at two perfectly twin boys. They look so alike even their mother failed to point out which one is who. The lord of the castle named the older son Salmazar and the younger one, Salazar. Both of them grew up with great cunningness and ambitions in life.

After the years gone by, Salazar met new friends, Godric, Rowena and Helga. All four decided to build a school and teach young witch and wizards. Salazar couldn't be happier, he grew close with Godric, even consider him as brother.

His happy life with his friends and great bonding with his brother was soon ended at the day his father decided that Salazar was to became the next lord of the Slytherin land instead of Salmazar. Since that day Salmazar was never found but after five years Salmazar came back and attempt to kill Salazar but failed. Their father who is old disowned Salmazar, removing him from the Slytherin line and his ability to speak parseltongue. After five months of imprisonment, Salmazar escape and started scattering terror using Salazar's name. Godric, Helga and Rowena knew that it was Salmazar's work but the town's people were already led by a false truth.

Godric killed Salmazar but the town's people thought that it was Salazar, the news spread quickly until it was too late to correct. In Hogwarts, Salazar took the situation as an advantage to start a new life, far away from the land where it happened; his friends gave him a huge fortune since he could no longer touch the family vault. He even asked his friends to sealed it until the time is right and his heir would return to correct everything.

But before he leaves, the founders found out why Salmazar wanted the title so much even to the point of killing his own brother. The title will give you the control over a great door that holds mysterious power. The Slytherin family as been guarding it seen the beginning of the line and using the power within the door will not only destroy the wizarding world but also the muggle world. Since the death of Salazar (or so what the people believe) the war between the descendant of the Slytherin twin is fighting for the door of mystery; one as a guardian, protecting it from all those wanted it for the selfish desire and one, wanting it for themselves.

Voldemort sat at the antic chair that was resting near the glass door with curtains flowing from the soft breeze of the wind. The war as already taken toll on him, lives of his friends perished. Friends that the rest of the world called followers (well at least some closed and true friends). His selected followers or friends knew about the true war that is happening. The blood war is just a cover up of the heir of Salmazar; an icing in the cake. For a long time, him and his friends were able to stop Salmazar's heir from getting hold of the door. So what's the irony of life; people think of him as a monster, a killer, nothing more but a psychotic lunatic where in fact lord voldemort is the one protecting them from ultimate distraction. All of those people he killed where actually followers of the heir of Salmazar. True maybe not all of them, but he didn't intend to kill them but the situation is already getting worst. And the blood war is making the complicated situation worsted. Not all of his followers knows the truth for he couldn't tell whether they are worthy of it and he still couldn't figure out which one is loyal or not. Having a spy in his inner circle is unacceptable even dangerous.

So many things happened in the past and include the lost of his heart and life. His loving wife was brainwashed and taken by Dumbledore quickly and not before he killed his only son. He had sworn in his son's tomb that he would bring the head of that old hag as revenge.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF **

There up dated………

Who is the heir of Salmazar ………..

If your going to ask where in devils name I got the name of the twin brother of Salazar……… well I got the idea of it while looking at a picture of a Salamander………hehehehehe

Thank to the review……..

**_Up next……. _**

****

A group was being formed inside Hogwarts and Dumbledore doesn't have any clue about it……..

_Until next time . . . . . . . ._


	8. Forming the Circle

**Title:** **_Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

**_Please bear with me... _**

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

**Chapter 8: **Forming the Circle

It been two weeks since the incident in the Headmaster's Office and his dreams are getting more worst as well as his unknowingly speaking of parseltongue.

Harry is sitting at one of the broken chairsin the Shrinking Shack, feeling the soft wing of Saturday morning and contemplating at the events that happened few days ago.

'Well, it's not like I'm a normal wizard' Harry shift his position to be comfortable 'and being in the top of Voldemort's target list didn't help a thing because I'm the bloody boy who fucking lived' he thought angrily.

For the past night, Harry can't sleep not because of Voldemort but due to the event that is happening to him. 'Things can't get worst right?' he thought as he played with his necklace. Somehow, every time he would look at his necklace, the tress and fatigue his body and mind is experiencing would lessen.

He was five when he discovers that he was wearing a necklace to which he cannot remove so he just let it be. When he received his Hogwarts letter and meets the headmaster, the idea of telling the old man about his little treasure gave him a feeling of uneasiness as if something really bad is going to happen if he did. The only people who knew about it are the Weasley twins, Neville and Hermione; the only girl who was able to slip inside his dark and mysterious heart, she who was able to break the ice around it, cover with so many mask to hide from the world of backstabbing traitorous people.

Harry's line of thought was disrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

"In" he said in monotone. He is not really in the mood right now to have a chit chat. 'This better be good'

All of his four friends entered the room quickly and put some privacy charms to ensure no one will listen.

"What's with the wards?" Harry ask

"To prevent spies" Neville answered. Harry raises an eyebrow. After setting the wards the four new occupants of the room settled themselves around Harry. Fred and Gorge made them selves comfortable at the broken bed where Snape landed at his third year.

"Harry, we would like to propose something to you" Hermione began.

"Like what?" Harry had a feeling that what ever it is, he won't surely like it.

"The four of us came up with an idea to make an organization……" Fred started

"That is just like the order of the phoenix………" Gorge continued

"But this one will be kept secrete………."

"And only the trustworthy will be told or allowed in this organization……."

"Not the order of the phoenix or the minister of magic are allowed……." The twins finished in unison.

"You're dreaming" Harry snorted "I mean forming an organization inside Hogwarts without any knowledge of the order or the ministry. If I must remind you Hogwarts isn't really a best place to keep a secrete"

"I already thought about that" Hermione said as she pulled out an old parchment from the bag (I mean really old) "this is the Parchment of Truth, it will tells us who are the best and most trustworthy person we could find in joining our group" Hermione explained.

"Joining?" Harry asks. Nope, he definitely doesn't like the idea at all.

"Of course, we can't call it an organization if there's only the five of us now can we" Hermione said proudly.

"Students are not the only targets; I suggest a handful of trustworthy grown up" Neville spoke up.

"What ever" Harry said as he shifts his position again. "If you're so interested in forming this organization of yours what will be its name and who will lead? Harry hope he could take those words back 'shit, this is definitely not good' because all four of them is looking at him pointedly "oh no, no, there is no way in seventh layer of hell I would do such thing" Harry defended knowing exactly what are they thinking. "I mean, I not a leader type of person and you know that"

"To be honest Harry, I think you are" Hermione smile broadly "and besides will help you"

Harry slump at his seat "I'm fighting a losing war am I?" They all nod "fine" he said in defeated.

"Great, now all we have to do is make a named for a group. Of course there are rules that needs to be followed to ensured harmony among members and the name should not attract to much attention when heard" Hermione said happily "I already thought of few names and I'm suggesting to have your opinion" and the next hour went on as Fred, Gorge and Neville where looking or creating a name for their group while Harry and Harry where creating the rules. Sometimes, the twins or Neville would suggest something at the rules. Harry find it amazing how the twins cooperated with this kind of situation.

"How about D.A?" Fred suggests

"As in Dumbledore's Army, no way" Neville said

"not Dumbledore's Army but as in Dark Ambassadors, after all there would be other creatures joining in, they would be more comfortable if they know that the name is neutral" Gorged explained.

"Dark Ambassador's isn't really a neutral name Gorge" Hermione pointed out.

"No Hermione, I think their idea is fine but no one should know what it means so we could use Dumbledore's Army an escape goat incase something happen" Harry suggested to which everyone agreed. And for the next couple of weeks, the D.A. started gaining members I and out of Hogwarts using the Parchment of Truth. Everything is going according to plan that not even the Headmaster know.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD**

Hah . . . finally updated

Hate it . . . Like it . . . tell me, your all welcome

Review Please

**_Up Next . . . ._**

Something is up with Harry and what ever it is some one is noticing it.

**_Until next time . . . . . . . . . . . . _**


	9. Harry the Rebellious?

**Title:** **_Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

_English is not my first Language so **Please **bear with me... _

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

**Chapter 9: **Harry the Rebellious?

The first match of quiditch is Gryffindor against Slytherin. Ginny took the post of Harry as a seeker of the team, Harry even let Ginny used his fire bolt, of course the Slytherin seeker used a fire bolt as well, they will not let such Weasley win against them just because she had a fire bolt. Harry didn't attend the match and the reason behind it is not a mystery to all.

* * *

"Harry did it again" Neville whispered to Hermione. Both of them where sitting under the shad of a three near the lake. 

"What now?" Hermione ask as she put down the book she was reading.

"He just trash the entire office of Mr. Filch" Neville explained

"Each day passed, his work is getting worst"

"More likely his art" Neville correct her.

"Whatever, though it's a good thing that no one suspected him" Hermione said 'thank god for the Weasley twin's fame in creating mayhem'.

"Let just hope it's everybody"

"Let's just hope?" Hermione ask getting worried. He didn't like the idea of someone suspecting Harry; it might result to a chain reaction and end up to D.A. being revealed.

"I don't know, it's just that I had this feeling that someone else is closely watching Harry besides Dumbledore"

"We just have to tell Harry to be more careful" Hermione suggested

"I hope that's enough"

"Of course it's not enough but it's a start" Hermione said a he lightly punch Neville at his shoulder.

* * *

It was 11:45 pm and everybody is past asleep, almost. It was a perfect time for dreams to fill the heads of the students and stuff. It is also a perfect time to break school rules as Harry got out of the bed, grab his trusted marauder's map and treasured invincibility cloak. He hides under his heirloom and open the marauders map. 

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" the map open, he scans the map looking for other people that might still be awake and encounter along the way. "Sweet" he said when he find none, not even Mr. filch or Pro. Snape are awake.

He made his way to the library soundlessly to prevent waking up the paintings that are sleeping in their portrait. Once in there, hundreds of books were all sitting in their shelves but Harry is not interest in them for his looking for more important thing. Seconds later he found what his looking for, an old looking wall that is full of cab webs, obviously, other students didn't go in this particular section of the library since even the table's and chairs in that area where full of dust, evidence of being unused. He approaches the wall but it's no ordinary wall for when Harry touch it, it glows dimly.

"Let me pass through this wall" he said in low voice. Suddenly the wall vanished letting Harry enter.

Once inside, the wall is back as if it never disappeared. The darkness covered Harry like a thick blanket but Harry didn't mind for he knew what to do. With a snap of a finger, the entire room lit up showing its full glory to its owner. Yes owner, for Harry had discovered this room a week's ago and realized that the room will give him anything he wants but unlike the Room of Requirements this room obeys him and only him. Harry still didn't know why but sooner or later he will find out.

He asks the room for the ancient's books of the founders. And right in front of him appeared with lots of shelves full of books that go to the ages of the founders. Different books containing knowledge that is lost in his time. If their is one thing that he have to agree with his girlfriend, it would be the saying 'knowledge is power'.

Thanks to the room as well, he discovered that his ever smiling headmaster is only using him as a weapon.

"Dam old coot, his no different from Voldemort, no his worst than Voldemort, heck I wouldn't even be surprised if one day I found out that the prophecy is just made by him and his the one who started this stupid blood war" Harry said irritated.

With that he buried himself with another book, absorbing everything like a sponge.

Next morning, Harry went out of bed just in time for breakfast, he could only hope that no one would recognized his eye bag not that it's new to his classmates. After getting reading for the day, Harry made his way to the great hall only to stop at the lower part of the stair case as he watches the scene in front of him unfolds.

"Shut up Malfoy, no one needs your arrogant face in this school" this are the words that greeted him when he saw Ron, Finnigan and Seamus are having a shouting contest with the calmly looking Malfoy, Nott and Pakinstone.

"I didn't ask your opinion, hand me down boy" Malfoy sneered.

To Harry's opinion, Malfoy's comment is funny but he covered his laughter knowing Ron wouldn't be please about it. Then he saw Pro. Snape coming to their direction, if he didn't stop Ron, the Gryffindor house would surely lose some points. So he quickly approached Ron and tap his friend's shoulder.

"Stop it Ron, it's time to go" Harry proclaimed not looking at Malfoy for he knew that the Malfoy heir is looking at him.

"Leave after what that arrogant shit said to me, hell no" Ron answered angrily. Harry is getting frustrated for he knew that the DADA master is just meters away from them.

"Retreat now, fight back later" Harry advised.

"What do you think of me, Slytherin" Ron said looking at Malfoy as if he could eat him alive.

"Back off Potter, this is not your fight" Malfoy said as his fellow Slytherin laugh but Harry didn't stop.

"We have to go Ron" Harry said again.

"If want to live so much then live, I don't need your help anyway" Ron said as he pulled out his wand and point it at the Malfoy heir.

"Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you" with that Harry left. He saw the Slytherin didn't pull out their wand. 'They must have seen Pro. Snape is coming' sure enough, seconds after he left Pro. Snape arrived and Harry knew for sure that the DADA teacher will definitely give Ron detention for whole week or worst, month.

All that time of the Argument between the two Gryffindor's, Malfoy is watching Harry was amaze how very Slytherin the boy-who-lived reacted, even his advised to Ron.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

Hah…….Updated

Like it . . . . Hate it . . . . tell me . . . . you are all welcome.

Please Review.

**_Up Next . . . . _**

Dumbledore lose control . . . . . Pro. Snape to the rescue.

**_Until next time . . . . _**


	10. You Shall Follow Me

**Title:** **_Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

_English is not my first Language so **Please **bear with me... _

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

**Chapter 10: **You Shall Follow Me!

"Harry, I know that you love playing quiditch and being banned . . . . ."

Dumbledore was bluffing and bluffing to Harry's opinion like hours and if Harry to be honest with himself, he would like nothing more but to smack the face of the old coot to knock out that ever twinkling eyes of the headmaster.

". . . . . trashing the office won't solve . . . . ." Dumbledore continue as if he had just began.

Harry learned occlumency**_(sp?)_** at his most precious room but right now he didn't know how long he could keep his mask as he get itchy to hit the face of the headmaster.

". . . . . it, now is it clear?" Dumbledore finally said while looking at him. Harry just nod not really trusting himself to speak.

"Now, off you go" with that, Harry dash out of the office not wanting to stay any longer.

When Harry left, the headmaster recalled all the things he said to Harry moments ago. Obviously, sweet talk no longer works on his little puppet.

'What must I do, what must I do?' he thought while looking at the black bound book that was resting in his table. It's been years seen he took the young one from his father's house and a he grows up his becoming more like his father no matter what he do to change his path. 'well if sweet talk no longer works, I think I just have to do it the other way around after all his only a puppet' he thought as he made his way to his familiar only to flew away from him.

"What wrong with you, Fawkes**_(sp?)_**?" he ask the phoenix.

"I am no longer your familiar, for you have broken the rules of the phoenix" with that, Fawkes disappeared with a blaze of fire.

"Fine, I don't need you anyway" said the headmaster as he returned to his chair.

In the silence of the night, Dumbledore left his office. He knew exactly where to find Harry. He went to the bathroom at the second floor where Myrtel**_(sp?)_** lives. Harry is making a stink bomb when he entered.

"I see you didn't heed my words this morning" the headmaster said startling Harry.

"Why would I? I not a son of the marauder for nothing" Harry answered sharply while standing up and facing the headmaster.

"Of course, the famous marauder and their legend in mischief" Albus said as he takes a step closer to Harry. "Your father and his friends were good prankster apparently being a prankster doesn't suit the boy-who-lived, what would the people say?"

"Like father like son" Harry answered back. Being alone with the headmaster doesn't really sit well with Harry.

"You will not terrorize the name that took me years to forges" Dumbledore busted out. Harry was shock at the headmaster's words.

'I know that the old man is just using me but what didn't he mean it took him years to forge' Harry thought in disbelief. "I'm neither your puppet nor your spawn old man" snapping out of his thought.

"How dare you, I gave you fame and glory and this is how you repay me" the headmaster growled.

"I never ask for fame or glory old hag" Harry shouted matching the tone of voice of the headmaster.

"Don't you dare talk tome like that, I'm the one who created you and YOU SHALL ANSWER TO ME!"

"I only answer to my parents and your **_NOT_** one of them"

The shouting match continues, unknown to them a pair of onyx eyes where watching the whole scene. For a month now, the former potion master and currently Defense against Dark Arts teacher had grew fond of the young Gryffindor as he realized that the Potter heir is more of a Slytherin rather than a Griffindor. He is not the only Slytherin who notice this, even some of the Slytherin children notice this fact, even Draco agrees. Because of this some just left him alone or stop tormenting the boy-who-lived.

He snaps out of his thought when he saw the headmaster pulled out his wand to curse the Potter heir. He didn't know what hit him but he suddenly has this feeling that he should protect the son of his childhood tormentor.

Harry saw the move of the head master so he pulled out his wand. ". . . . Stay out of my life, I never need you and I will never need you" Harry said ready to defend himself if the situation got out of hands. The head master was about to curse him when Severus Snap enter their point of view.

"Headmaster, I do believe it would be better to give Mr. Potter a detention rather than cursing him" he said, effectively stopping the raising chaos between the two. "Put down your wand, Potter" he said to the Potter heir.

"Yes, yes I think a month of detention with Pro. Snape will do" with that the headmaster left quickly. He really didn't like the idea of someone seeing him cursing a student.

Harry was still looking at the spot where the headmaster stood. The words came rolling back at his mind again and again like a broken tape recorder. he was cut out of his daze when he heard someone cleared it's throat, when he look up to find where he is, he realized that he was no longer at the bathroom but he was in the potion's lab and Pro. Snape is in front of him giving him a potion which he accepts without question, surprisingly.

"What were you thinking of pointing that wand of yours to the headmaster?" the potion master ask clearly but calmly.

". . . . I don't know, I guess I was caught up of what he said to me" Harry answered truthfully. Right now, he didn't care if it was pro. Snape his talking to. Heck, he wouldn't care at all if it was Voldemort who ask. He is just to engross of what the old man had just said.

"Really and what did he ask?" Pro. Snape ask even if he already knew the answer.

"Why should I tell you?" Harry said suddenly remembering who he is talking to. The DADA masters raise an eyebrow. "I mean . . . ." Harry started awkwardly again when he realized the way he reacts. ". . . . The person I trusted most betrayed me. How am I supposed to trust you if the thing can happen" with that, Harry left the DADA master resolving to his own thought.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

Hah…….Updated

Like it . . . . Hate it . . . . tell me . . . . you are all welcome.

Please Review.

_**Up Next . . . .**_

The Sorting hat is back . . . .

**_Until next time . . . . ._**


	11. Where You Owe To Be

**Title:** **_Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

_English is not my first Language so **Please **bear with me... _

** DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF **

** Chapter 11:** Where You Owe To Be

The incident last two weeks ago was kept secrete. Of course, Dumbledore wouldn't to let the school know that he was trying to curse a student out of not being able to control him/her. Harry on the other hand is quite thankful that Myrtel didn't tell a word about it and Peeves wasn't there when it all happened.

The D.A. council was successful in gaining trustful members secretly that not even the Hogwarts ghosts have any idea about it.

It was the morning of November first and everybody was happy seen today there will be no classes. The great hall was full of students enjoying there meal. Moments later the headmaster entered the great hall, all the teachers were present. Everything looks normal except for the fact that the sorting hat was being carried by the headmaster. When the students realized that the sorting hat was out, they began to whisper to their friends asking why it is out. Some thought that maybe there is a new student. Even the Slytherin is curious why. Silence filled the Hall when the headmaster stood in front of them.

"All of you might be thinking why the sorting hat is out here with us" the headmaster could see the students nodding. "It is here not because there is a new student but there are few students that the sorting hat wishes to check if they are still worthy of staying in there house. If proven that certain student no longer fit that house, the sorting hat shall resort him/her to a new and more appropriate one" with that the students started whispering the names of the students that could possibly be resorted. Draco and some Slytherin where actually picking Harry (not that they would voice it) knowing well that the Potter heir belongs to their house. The headmaster clear his throat and silence fell on the hall. "now, not even I knows who are the students the sorting hat wishes to check, so the hat will be the one to announce the name, when called you know what to do" with that, the headmaster put the sorting hat on the stool and went to his seat and waited. He tried to ask the sorting hat who are the students he wishes to check but the stupid old rigid hat refused to tell him as a punishment for trying to curse a student. Dumbledore could only hope that his little puppet will stay in his house, it will not do well to him if the Potter heir leaves the lions den. His train of thought was cut by the voice of the sorting hat.

"Like what the headmaster said, I shall be resorting a few people that I believe have change seen their first year . . . . . ." the said and continue why he needs to resort this people.

"If I am one of the students that the sorting hat will resort, I could just hope that Ron won't be going to the house where I shall be resort to" Hermione whispered to Harry making the Potter heir laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ron asks noticing that Harry was laughing.

"The way the sorting hat talks" Harry said. He knew it was lame but he had no idea what else to say to Ron

". . . . . And now, as I call your name, please come in front and put me on" everybody waited for the name to be called.

"Neville Longbottom" the student body laughs at the sound of Neville's name.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Harry advice as Neville pass by. He went to the front and seat at the stool and put the sorting hat. Everybody waited silently.

"Hufflefuff!" the sorting hat shouted. Neville only shrug his shoulder at the sorting hats decision.

"Ginny Weasley . . . . . . . . Slytherin" whispers filled the hall again, a Weasley in the Slytherin house. Ron actually fainted at the sorting hats decision while the Weasley twins gave their little sister a thumb up.

"Hermione Granger . . . . . Ravenclaw" well theirs no question their as the students body already suspected her to be in that house after all she is the know-it-all girl.

"Harry Potter" suddenly the entire Hall was filled with suffocating silence. Harry made his way at the stool and put the sorting hat on.

"Hello there, young one" the sorting hat greeted.

"Hello" Harry greeted. "So why me?" he ask.

"I told you before; you would have done well in Slytherin"

"I know but why now?"

"Simple, I do believe that the Slytherin house will protect you more than the Gryffindor house"

"Maybe" Harry thought

"Not maybe young one not maybe for the course of time is already changing"

"What do you mean?' he asks

"Listen little one, listen . . . .

Not everything is what they seem

Look beyond the black wall of blood

There you'll see your real foe

Look beyond the past time

There you'll see where you belong

Beware of the animal trainer

For he strikes his whips with lies and anger

Star that shine through him is his mark

It will only be safe in your father's arm

The book of havens is no longer safe

As your hour glass loses its last drape

Guard your back for you'll never know

What lies behind the white door

Follow the melody of your mothers heart beat

For it will lead you back to your father's flit

. . . . . ." the sorting hat finished.

"WHAT?" was the confused voice of Harry. The students and teachers were already getting worried. Harry's sorting at first year lasted for a minute but this one is getting longer as it hit the mark of two minutes.

"Don't worry young one, you will understand someday"

"No! Tell me now" Harry command.

**"SLYTHERIN" **was the booming voice of the sorting hat. Everybody was dead silent at the sorting hat decision.

Draco Malfoy could only smirk, his eyes filled with victory as his hunch is correct, Potter belongs to their house but what amuse him most is the reaction of the teachers and the gryffindorks. The headmaster's cup of tea that he was seeping peacefully spilled. Pro. McGonagall face is pale, the half breed giant was on his feet and the rest of the student body (and some Slytherin) mouth hit the floor open. Yap, this is definitely a day to remember.

Harry walk silently to the Slytherin table, the lion crest that was resting of his chest was now replaced with a serpent crest. He sat next to Ginny at the far end of the Slytherin table not really wanting to stay any longer at the hall due to the stares he was receiving from the other students.

All the time, pro. Snape is watching the Potter heir. He knew that Potter was going to be put in his house, though he is curious what took the sorting hat to announce it, he deeply would like to know but for he have to make sure that the other Slytherin will not attack the new comers and to make sure that the two new rookies of the Slytherin house will know the rules inside the serpent place.

"Now that is finish, why don't we continue our breakfast" the headmaster said breaking the silence. The students continue to eat but this time they were no longer talking about any rumors instead they were talking why the boy-who-lived was resorted at the Slytherin house. Some students kept on staring at the Potter heir while a handful of Gryffindors kept on glaring at Harry as if some kind of a traitor.

After few minutes of sitting, Harry couldn't take it anymore, the staring, glaring, whispers some even point at him as if he couldn't see it and its really making him sick so he made up his mind and stood up and walk out of the hall.

"Harry" Hermione called when he saw that Harry left the table. Hermione followed the boy-who-lived out of the table. As he passed by the Gryffindor table, could see the way Ron look at Harry, full of betrayal and anger. 'Oh no, this is going to be a long school year'

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

Hah…….Updated

Like it . . . . Hate it . . . . tell me . . . . you are all welcome.

Please Review.

**_Up Next . . . . _**

Severus talks to Harry . . . .

**_Until Next Time . . . . . _**

_To all reviewers . . . . Thank you for the reviews . . . . hehehehehe _


	12. Confrontation

**Title:** **_Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

_English is not my first Language so **Please **bear with me... _

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF **

**Chapter 12:** Confrontation

"Harry wait" Harry stop to wait for Hermione but he didn't turn to face her. "Where are you going?"

"Place where there be no people who are going to stare at you" Harry answered. Both made there way to the Room of Requirements. When they entered, the room was already set like a living room and foods at the table. When the door close, Hermione put up the strongest ward she knew to prevent unwanted ear.

"Are you alright?" Hermione ask noticing Harry's silence as she put some rousted chicken and pizza at his plate then sat down next to Harry.

"No" Harry said in sarcasm tone. "I mean why everybody expects me to become Mr. Perfect!" he said slumping in the couch that the room provide "it's irritating!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't worry about that one"

"And WHY not?"

"You should worry about Ron, he actually looks betrayed after the sorting hat shouted Slytherin" Hermione explained.

"I know" was the only response of Harry.

"With Ron's attitude" Hermione began. "Anything can happen. What are you going to do about it?" she asks.

"I think I'll just have to prepare for the worst" Harry said as he stand up and started heading at the door.

"What do you?" Hermione ask as she watches the Potter heir opened the door.

"Preparing for Ron to end out friendship" with that Harry left the room leaving Hermione to her own thought.

* * *

Harry went to the Gryffindor tower only to be block by the portrait.

"Lion paw" he said to the painting.

"I know that it the password but you no longer belong to this house" the painting said to Harry.

"I just came here to get my stuff" the emerald green boy explained.

"Oh, don't worry about those, the castle elves will ensure that all of your things are properly stored in your bag and transport it to the Slytherin dormitory" the painting said. With that, Harry left thankful that he doesn't need to face the entire house just to get his stuff.

As he made his way to the Slytherin dormitory, another problem enters his mind. How is he supposed to fix his thing if he didn't know what is the password at the serpent house, Damm. He continues walking until he heard someone calling his name.

"Harry, wait up" Harry turn around only to find that it was Ginny who is calling him, he really wish Hermione is right here. Ginny caught up with him and was actually running out of breath due to running. "Pro. Snape wants us to meet in his office" she finally said.

"What for?"

"Duh . . . his our head of the house now and he wants to meets us for introduction" Ginny said as they resumed walking heading to the former potion master of Hogwarts.

"More likely warning" they finally arrived at the office, Ginny knock three times and wait.

"Enter" they heard a voice from the inside. They enter the dimly lit room, different weapons from different countries can be seen all. Some are inside the glass cabinet while the other if not hanging at the wall; they were place at the table. Ginny is the one to close the door while Harry is the one to realize that pro. Snape is not alone; standing beside him is the Malfoy heir.

"You called us professor?" Harry said breaking the silence.

"Yes" Pro. Snape began. "Since you are new to the Slytherin house, a little bit of introduction, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Pakingstone are the fifth year prefects. Ms. Weasley, you shall be joining Ms. Pakingstone, Bulstode and Lestrange in the girl's dormitory while you Mr. Potter will be joining Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to the boys dormitory, the password is yellow blood" the head of the Slytherin house pause as he looks at the newly sorted Slytherin. "A bit of a warning Mr. Potter, there shall be no fighting among the other Slytherin. I had already spoken to them about the two of you. There shall be no mid night strolling as well and definitely no role breaking is it clear?" the two only nod at the professor. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you lead Mr. Weasley to the dormitory. Me and Mr. Potter have other thing to talk about" with a nod Malfoy and Ginny left.

"Sit Potter, we have much to talk about" Pro. Snape said surprising Harry for the lack of sneer. Harry sat at the black leather coach that was near at the fire place.

"What took the sorting hat to announce your new house?" he asks clearly and direct to that point.

"professor, I don't see the relevance of this talk" Harry said not really wanting to tell the potion master the reason why the sorting hat took so long to announce his new house.

"Simple, I am your new head of the house now" the DADA master said in cool tone, frightening Potter isn't really going to work in this kind of situation. Potter averts his gaze for he could tell that the professor in front of him is trying to read his mind and if he brought up his occlumency it may raise suspicion so he just averts his gaze. The DADA master raised an eye brow at the action of Potter when he tried to read his mind and as spy he could also tell that Potter do not trust him at all specially being a member of the Order of the Phoenix. "I maybe a spy Potter but I am not aback stabber" Harry look at him, clearly measuring him and his loyalty.

"A warning" he whispered. This got the DADA masters attention more. It is very rare for a magical object like the sorting hat to give a warning to a person secretly.

"What kind of warning?" hoping that the Potter heir would explain.

"I don't know" Harry said now standing up and approach the fire place, watching the dancing flames. "it goes in riddles with double meaning that I didn't understand"

"Tell me"

"And what do I hold to ensure that you won't betray me like what others did" he said quietly but with a hint of danger in it.

You just have to trust me" he said knowing fully well whom the Potter heir is referring to.

"Fine, but I want a wizard oath that you would never tell the headmaster or any other that was inside of that stupid Order of the Phoenix" Harry said

"Fine but how did you know about the Order" he ask. He was bit surprised that Potter forbid him to not to tell the order. Why the order.

"There's a saying, wall have ears and eyes" Harry said as he return to his sit. "The sorting hat said that the lion's den is no longer safe for me" the Potter began. "That not everything is what they seem to be, and then he gave ma a riddle that I really didn't understand"

"What is it" Severus asks, anxious to know what it may contain. Harry eyed him before he began.

"It likes this . . .

Not everything is what they seem

Look beyond the black wall of blood

There you'll see your real foe

Look beyond the past time

There you'll see where you belong

Beware of the animal trainer

For he strikes his whips with lies and anger

Star that shine through him is his mark

It will only be safe in your father's arm

The book of havens is no longer safe

As your hour glass loses its last drape

Guard your back for you'll never know

What lies behind the white door

Follow the melody of your mothers heart beat

For it will lead you back to your father's flit

. . . . That what the sorting hat said" Harry said clearly frustrated at what the riddle may contain, he is not really good when it come to riddles. Sure, he was able to answer the riddle in the third task at the maze but this one is different.

"I see" was the only thing the DADA master could say. He was about to ask more question when his eyes fell on the clock. The two of them have been talking for nearly an hour. So, he just assured Potter that his secret is safe with him from the headmaster and let Harry go to his dorm to fix his thing.

When Harry left, the former potion master sat at his favorite chair and brandy at hand and to contemplate at the information he just gain. 'my god, the sorting hat had just warned Potter about the true war that is happening. Beware of the animal trainer . . . . Hmm . . . . I think the sorting hat is referring to the headmaster, wait the minute if the sorting hat is referring to the headmaster them it only meant that he is actually trying to warn and the Guard of Potter up around the headmaster, strange, why not from the dark lord . . . . . it will only be safe in your father's arm . . . but Potter's parent is dead unless it refers to a place . . . . The Potter manor maybe . . . no it doesn't fit . . . . But what it is? . . . .'.

Instead of answers the only thing Severus earned are more set of question though one thing is certain, the Potter heir is not what the people thought he is.

* * *

Harry made his way to the Slytherin dormitory while thinking on what pushed him to tell the DADA master about it. He knew all about the Order of the Phoenix, thank to the room he found in the library. Before he could figure out what push him into telling, he was already standing in front of the portrait door of the Slytherin House. How did he know where it is located, blame it on his second year.

"Yellow blood" he said to the portrait of a lady wearing a black dress with a serpent around his shoulder. The painting swing open letting him in.

Once inside, he realized that the Slytherin room had never change, everything is fully furnished. He made his way to the boys dormitory remembering the instruction that Pro. Snape gave him about the dorm. Once he got to his room, he was thankful that the room is empty. He saw his trunk was already there, sitting peacefully near the bed and presume that it belongs to him. He started fixing his thing, when the door open and Malfoy entered the room and close the door.

"Pro. Snape spoke to us about you" Malfoy said breaking the silence.

"I know"

"Have you seen the face of Weasley when you where place at Slytherin?" Malfoy ask watching the reaction of Potter.

"Which one?" Harry said without facing the Malfoy Heir.

"That tail of yours" Malfoy answered. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Malfoy's comment, making the Malfoy heir's eye brow raise.

"Oh him, I haven't seen his reaction but I guise everything will be settled Tomorrow morning" Harry answered for the first time civil at the Malfoy heir.

"And here I thought your going to defend him" Malfoy said.

"I did"

"Your not as bad as I thought" Malfoy said as he walk closer to Harry. "How bout a truce Potter" Malfoy said extending his hand.

"Sure, why not" Harry did not think twice about it.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

Hah…….Updated

Like it . . . . Hate it . . . . tell me . . . . you are all welcome.

Please Review.

**_Up Next . . . . _**

Ron's out burst . . . .

**_Until Next Time . . . . . _**

_To all reviewers . . . . Thank you for the reviews . . . . hehehehehe _


	13. Shattered Friendship

**Title:** **_Double Face_**

**Summary:** Not everything is what they seem as Harry's world turns up side down when he realize that there's more that meets the eye.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry... not mine

_English is not my first Language so **Please **bear with me... _

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF **

** Chapter 13:** Shattered Friendship

Next morning, Harry went to the great hall for an early breakfast along with Ginny. To Harry opinion, sleeping along with the other Slytherin in the dungeon wasn't so bad as he expected it to be. The two new Slytherin sat at the Slytherin table thanking his lucky star that Ron wasn't at the hall, yet. Minutes later, Pro. Snape approach them from the stuff table.

"Here's your new time table" he said quietly then left without another word. Well, nothing really is new except for some, after all almost all of the classes of Slytherin are paired with Gryffindor.

"I guess you'll still be seeing Hermione" Ginny said as he looks at Harry's time table. Moments later, students started filling up the great hall for breakfast. Some Gryffindor's were still looking at Harry as if some kind of a traitor.

"Just forget them" Ginny advise.

Cluttering plate and exchange of gossip between students can be heard at the entire hall when the owls started arriving carrying copy's of the Daily Prophet or mails from the parent of the students. Students started reading their letters while the others read their copy of the Daily prophet. Not even a minute had passed and the students from different house started looking or more likely staring at him.

"don't they have other things to do than to stare at me like some kind of main attraction at the zoo?" he ask Ginny as he gritted his teeth while Ginny only shrug her shoulders not knowing what to say to the irritated boy.

"Potter, potter" Malfoy called out at the side table.

"What?" Harry mouthed. Malfoy past the copy of Daily Prophet under the table, after receiving it he quickly scan the contents only to wish he never did.

_THE NEW TITLE OF THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED _

_By: Rita Sneaker _

_On the morning of Halloween, Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden boy was resorted to the serpent's house, Slytherin. Many were shock at the sorting hats decision. There were also rumors that Harry Potter had a fight with the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Many believe that the Boy-Who-Lived is starting to become rebellious. Now that he is no longer staying in the Lion's den, people started calling the Boy-Who-Lived not as the Gryffindor Golden Boy but the Slytherin White Fan. . . . . . . . _

'That son of a bitch' Harry thought as he reread the article. Look's like peeves was there at all. The article about him goes on and on and he is starting to become irritated when he heard Ginny giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" he said getting the attention of some close Slytherin around them.

"Nothing" Harry give her a pointed look. "It's just that, the Daily prophet never looses anything to say about you" she finish making Malfoy sneer at her answer.

"And you think it's funny" Harry said with sarcasm.

"No, I think it's hilarious" she said with a big smile on her face, the Slytherin who heard her laugh at her comment while Harry only shook his head at it.

After Harry finish his breakfast, he quickly left the table and made his way at the History class. He could only thank his lucky star for Slytherin won't be pairing with the Gryffindor's in History of Magic for he is not yet ready to face Ron. (Yeah right...)

"Harry, wait up" it's Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, how's Ravenclaw?" Harry asks after he gave Hermione a kiss.

"It's alright, how about you?"

"Fine, me and Malfoy made a truce" Harry whispered so only Hermione could hear.

"Good for you, hey do you...Harry three o'clock" Hermione said quickly after spotting Ron and the storm in his eyes. Harry started to become tense but thankfully he were able to hide it.

"Did you like your new house, traitor" Ron started.

"What wrong with you, Ron" Harry said hopping to cool down Ron's raging temper.

"Hanging out with the snake"

"Come on Ron, it's just a house" Hermione said. Crowd start's to form around them.

"Shut up Granger, I'm not talking to you" Ron snaps at her.

"If you're so angry with Harry being in Slytherin then what do you think of Ginny?" Hermione couldn't stop her self from saying it.

"Oh, don't worry about it Granger, I'll make sure she's going to be disowned" Ron answered bluntly.

Ginny who were among the crowd was shock at the comment of her brother, if that could be called a brother. She blushes as some students stare at her so he did what's the only thing that his raging tempers shouts (duh . . . Ron isn't the only one with a bad temper) she approaches Malfoy who were watching among the crowd.

"Malfoy, would Pro. Snape mind pinning a Gryffindor at the wall" she ask as her temper hung in a thread.

"No" was Malfoy's reply. With that, the next thing Ron knew is that, his is pin in the wall up side down.

"Listen carrot head! next time you want to tell something about me, tell it in front of me you bitch, and don't worry about me being in Slytherin because I already told mom and she said it's ok, you fucking puss monkey" with that, Ginny march out of the hall way, students giving her a way not wanting to became her next victim.

"What did you do to my sister, snake?' Ron growled at Harry as he tries to get out of the wall with no success.

"They didn't do anything Ron, it was you who started it" Harry said

"Shut up, snake"

"Fine, if your so eager to end our friendship for not wanting to do anything with a Slytherin, fine with me" with that, Harry left along with Hermione leaving a struggling red head at the wall. None of the crowd wants to help him for they clearly enjoying the show.

**DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF**

Hah . . . . Updated . . . . . Sorry if it took me so long to Update. You know. . . . Exam

Like it . . . . Hate it . . . . tell me . . . . you are all welcome.

Please Review.

**_Up Next . . . . _**

Some dreams are wonderful while others is irritating, some times it has meaning while some are pointless . . . .

**_Until Next Time . . . . . _**

_To all reviewers . . . . Thank you for the reviews . . . . hehehehehe_


End file.
